Forum:New character
This is the page where you can get taken in! To get taken in, click in the box below. Then, type "'s taken in request. In the forum, explain what you would like to be. (For example: your species, your parents, your weapons etc.). Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. Please give multiple suggestions on your forum (For example: I want to be a Badger of Salamanderstron or a Weasel of Mossflower.) Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval.You can choose any Animal in redwall. Rules #Give multiple suggestions for your character. For example, listing three different animals your character could have as a Charater instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all areas equally. #Over time any Area that has substantially more animals then the other areas is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms, and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each request with respect and try to do the best to make each user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal user's in each area. As much as it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice the game will be far more fun if all areas are full and not just the popular areas. Once some of the lesser popular areas have filled up bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these, you could down the road have a second character. #'DO NOT' make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. #Aside from a few choices as to who your character will be a animal, if you could add a little more information about them, that would be appreciated. You can list any weapons, personality quirks, likes, dislikes. I realise some feel that until they know what Area their character will be a member of that they can not create the biography, but if you think about it in the books children did not know who their god parent was until they were claimed at camp, so there should be some information you know about your character regardless of who their parent is. #Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. #In the beginning new user's are allowed 2 major character slots, a major character is considered a mammal, as they are the ones that play ctf and have their own areas. We do allow an undefined number of minor characters, which are essentially any character not a mammals, however this should also be within reason and not just for the sake of having 20 plus characters that belong to you. Every other week or so, dubble slots are added to your allowed number of characters, stopping at 16. The reason for this is simple, this is a role play wiki, so the more characters you have, the more you have to role play, you need to be role playing with all your major characters and occasionally your minor characters. If you can't handle role playing 8 characters and keeping them all sufficiently active then you should reconsider having that many characters. ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Request Claiming namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author